Status Change
by Aaerial15
Summary: The year is 1850. Buffy Summers lives in Tennessee with her parents, who own slaves. When it is discovered that Dawn, the new mulatto slave, is related to Buffy on her father's side, she is sold at auction with her new sister to Spike and Drusilla.
1. Prologue

**Status Change**

**A Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fic**

_Author's note: I do not own the characters in this story, just the situations involved. All characters are the property of Joss Whedon. I would also like to say that I in no way condone or endorse what happened during Slavery. That being said, enjoy!_

**Prolouge**

It was as though the weight of the world had come crashing down. Until mere moments ago, Buffy Summers had been a respected member of Tennessee's upper class. Her parents, Joyce and Hank Summers, headed one of the richest families in town. The year was 1850. Though she herself abhored it, her family owned several slaves. Her father owned one of the largest cotton plantations in Tennessee. They were not excessively cruel to their slaves, which set them apart from other owners.

At sixteen, Buffy was a picture of beauty. Her pristine face was framed by the most beautiful and well kept blonde hair in all of Tennessee. Her parents took such pride in their daughter's appearance. They insisted on showing her off at countless functions. "It's the price we pay for being rich," her mother always said. She was even a favorite of the family's slaves. There had one instance, several years ago, when an overseer employed by Buffy's parents had almost beat one of the slaves to death.

Buffy had interjected in the slave's behalf. She detested slavery in every sense of the word. She could not comprehend how someone could be so cruel to their fellow man. She could not stand the word "nigger," and at her behest, that word was never allowed to be uttered in her home. Neither was it allowed to beat the slaves, as her parents saw them as an integral part of the house hold. If a slave could not work that was a bad thing. On this particular occasion, she attempted to stop the overseer, who threatened to turn his whip on her. If not for the timely entrance of her father, she would have certainly suffered. The man was relieved of his duties and thrown off the Summers' property, but the experience stayed with her.

But back to her current problem. Her family had recently purchased several new slaves. Among them was a white girl. Buffy couldn't believe that a white girl could ever be a slave. "She's a mulatto," her mother explained. "What does that mean?" Buffy questioned. "It means I'm part negro," the girl clarified. Buffy felt a connection to this girl that she'd never felt with anyone else before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like she'd known her her entire life.

Joyce got a good look at her one day, and in a fateful moment, both girls worlds were turned upside down. Buffy happened to walk in on an argument that would change her life forever. "Hank, I want an explanation!" Joyce demanded.

"If perhaps I knew the question," her father replied. Joyce's expression hardened. "I want to know why that mulatto has such a resemblance to you. It's as if she were related to us, which is impossible!" she screamed. Hank wasted no time. "Have her sent in," he said. The order was given, and minutes later, the girl appeared before him. He took a good look at her face. "What is your name child?" he asked softly. The girl smiled. "My name is Dawn, massa." Mr. Summers nodded. "And do you remember your mother's name?" he questioned. Dawn's face lit up. "Oh, yes, massa. my mother's name is Kendra." At this, Hank Summers looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Oh," was all he could whisper. "Oh, what?" his wife asked angrily. He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. "You didn't," Joyce said coldly. She turned to the overseer. "Get this nigger out of my sight," she ordered. It was at this moment that Buffy walked in the room. "What's going on?" she asked. She saw Dawn being dragged from the room, and tried to stop the overseer. "Let go of her!" Buffy demanded. Joyce tried to restrain her daughter.

"It's for the best," she said. The deliberation in her tone did not go unnoticed by her daughter. "What's gonna happen to her?" Buffy asked. Joyce looked her daughter square in the eyes. "Tomorrow, she's going to the auction block," she replied angrily. "I never want to see her again," she continued. Buffy couldn't let that happen. "Please, don't send her away. She's my best friend." Her father tried to reason with her. "She's your half sister," he said.

Joyce slapped him hard across the face. "That _thing_ is not a member of this family. We have our reputation to look after." Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't care about our reputation," she protested. Joyce looked hard at her daughter. She seemed to be considering it. "Very well then," she said. She snapped her fingers, and two of the drivers entered the room. "You can join her. Since she's your sister, that makes you mulatto anyway, and I will not have a nigger child."

The tears flowed freely down Buffy's face as she was restrained. "As of this moment, you are disowned. I never knew you." Buffy sent a pleading look to her mother. "Please, don't," begged. Her mother looked away. "Get these niggers out of my sight. At dawn I want them taken to the auction block. I never want to see them again," she ordered. The men said, "Yes, ma'am," in unison and proceeded to drag the girls from the room.

Instead of her own bedroom, Buffy found herself thrown in the slave quarters. She was in disbelief at what had just happened.


	2. The Auction Block

**Ch.2 The Auction Block**

Buffy couldn't sleep. The days events weighed heavily on her mind. And if that wasn't bad enough, the prospect of what was to come was worse. She'd been to a few slave auctions in her life. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for the slaves. Being inspected as though they were no better than cattle. Children being separated from their parents. As far as she was concerned, what happened at a slave auction alone was reason enough why the whole practice should be banned.

She shuddered at the realization that she would get to experience what the slaves went through first hand. A rush of thoughts and fears raced through her mind at once. Would her mother attend the auction, if for no other reason than to bid her daughter a final farewell? Or perhaps rub her face further in the dirt. _"I will not have a nigger child!"_ The thought of her mother's words broke her heart in two. She began crying as silently as possible, as to not awaken anyone.

As the tears flowed, she glanced at Dawn, asleep next to her. She had no idea how she remained so calm. She supposed the girl was used to it. After all, tomorrow wouldn't be her first time on the auction block. And barring the miracle of the practice of slavery being outlawed, it would certainly not be the last for either of them. She tried to fight sleep, but the day's events had exausted her. Eventually, she lay down next to Dawn and closed her eyes.

Morning came too fast for her liking. The entire room was awakened to a loud voice yelling, "Get up! Move your bodies!" Dawn stirred from her sleep. "Good morning, Overseer Wilkins," she greeted. He brandished his whip threateningly. "Can it," he ordered gruffly. The rest of the slaves filed out to begin the day's work. Buffy took a while to shake the sleep from her body, to the overseer's impatience. He addressed her as he would any other slave. "A word of advice," he said. "When you are ordered to do something, no matter how trivial, respond promptly," he said. He unwound his whip as he spoke. "Otherwise," he struck a tin can with the whip, sending it flying. Buffy got the message.

"Yes, sir," Buffy responded. She kept her eyes on the ground. Dawn didn't even flinch at his speech, which amazed Buffy. She did not have any time to dwell on it however, as the drivers brought four sets of manacles, two for each girl. Buffy swallowed nervously as she was restrained. She glanced at Dawn, who appeared to show no emotion. With that, the girls were dragged from the cabin and put in a cart. Buffy turned to take in one last look at what used to be her home as the cart began moving. She watched sadly as the house got smaller and smaller until finally, she couldn't see it anymore.

The ride to town was mercifully short, and yet, fifteen minutes had never felt longer in Buffy's life. Dawn placed a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "This is all my fault." Buffy looked her half-sister in the eye. "Don't say that, not ever." She stifled her tears as the cart finally came to a stop. Overseer Wilkins broke up their sisterly moment by announcing, "We're here, ladies!" Buffy and Dawn's gazes both settled on the same thing: the auction podium.

It only took ten agonizing minutes for business to begin. "In case we never see each other again," Buffy said as they stood with other slaves, "I want you to know-" Dawn cut her off. "You can bet they're not going to split us up," she whispered. Buffy followed her lead, realizing there was a reason for it. "What makes you so sure?" she asked in return. As Dawn opened her mouth to reply, a supervisor yelled, "Quiet back there!"

Both girls' attention came to the auctioneer. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a rare treat. Two, that's right two mullattos!" The crowd cheered in approval. Buffy tried to maintain a brave face. Dawn clutched her hand in support, as bids went flying in. They almost went faster than the auctioneer could keep up. Finally, the debate was ended. "I'll pay $6,000 for both of them," a handsome looking englishman said. Buffy took in his appearance. He was moderately tall, well built, with a scar above his right eye. His most striking feature, however, was his blonde hair.

It was lighter than Buffy's, and well kept. "Sold," the auctioneer yelled without a second thought. "And who are you, sir?" the auctioneer questioned. "My name is William," he replied. "But my friends call me Spike." Dawn glanced at the woman who was with him. "I've got a bad feeling about her," she whispered as the two completed the transaction. The woman locked eyes with Dawn, and smiled a smile that did not look happy. Buffy glanced at her. "So do I," she replied. After all, they were just bought by someone who called himself Spike. Dawn gave Buffy a comforting look. "It'll be alright," she said as they followed their new owners. Buffy winced. "I hope so," she replied. She had no idea how this could get any worse.


	3. Learning the Rules

**Ch.3 Learning the Rules**

Buffy and Dawn nervously followed their new owners. The two girls stumbled every so often. Before long, they came to a carriage. It was as black as the sky on a stormy day. Buffy nervously swallowed. It was obvious they were going somewhere, but where? She moved to open the door, but was stopped by Spike. "Let's get introductions out of the way, shall we," he said in an almost jovial tone. It creeped Buffy out due to the circumstances. "My name is Spike," he said. He gestured to the woman. "This is Drusilla," he continued. She was attractive for her age. Buffy assumed she was in either her late thirties or early forties.

Buffy and Dawn shuddered as she smiled at them. "And what might your names be?" she asked. Buffy tried to show some backbone. Despite Dawn's subtle attempt at trying to stop her, she shot them the most defiant look she could muster. "None of your business," she retorted angrily. Spike seemed to consider her reaction. Quickly and without warning, he backhanded the girl. Buffy recoiled in pain, and began tasting blood. Dawn stepped forward, trying to save them from getting in more trouble.

"My name is Dawn," she replied. She glanced at Buffy, who was still holding her jaw. "She's Buffy," she continued. Spike nodded, before stepping past Dawn and grabbing Buffy by the throat. He forced her to look him in the eye. "Lesson the first," he said. The tone of his voice darkened. "If Drusilla or myself asks either one of you a question, you will promptly respond with an honest answer." He paused briefly to let that sink in. "Do you understand?" he questioned. Buffy nodded as much as she her head would allow. His point made, Spike released her. Drusilla smiled one of her creepy smiles.

"When can I play with my toys," she asked in a sing-song voice. Buffy and Dawn shuddered at being refered to as toys. Spike opened the door to the carriage. "As soon as we get home, my love," he replied. "Now, get in," he ordered. It was a command that was quickly obeyed. Buffy had a brief flashback of Overseer Wilkins' warning. She boarded the carriage without a moment's hesitation. Dawn quickly followed. Spike closed the door behind her, and they took in the carriage's interior.

As scary as it looked on the outside, it was quite the opposite inside. The floor was covered by what Buffy guessed was red velvet. The seats had satin cusions. Buffy had never expected to feel such comfort ever again. They felt a brief jolt as the carriage began moving. "Well, at least they travel in style," Buffy quiped. She wiped the blood from her mouth. Dawn smiled grimly as she sat across from her half-sister. "I really don't like Drusilla," she whispered. She was careful to keep her voice down. She'd seen her share of cruel owners, and if what happened earlier was any indication, stepping out of line was something that was to be avoided at all costs.

"I don't like either one of them," Buffy replied. She still couldn't believe it. Did Spike have any morals? It was the first time she'd ever been hit. Dawn sent her a sympathetic look. "What do you think she meant by playing with her toys?" she asked. Buffy shook her head. "I have no idea, and I really don't want to find out." She spoke a little louder than she should have. In the driver's seat of the carriage, Drusilla looked at Spike with a smile on her face. "They're talking about us," she said. Spike smiled back.

"Really? And what are they saying?" Drusilla looked at Spike thoughtfully. "It seems the older girl is a bit rebellious," she replied. Spike laughed. "Easily remedied," was his response. "It seems she was a member of the high class," Drusilla continued. Spike nodded. He figured as much. Buffy and Dawn looked completely different physically. Dawn was moderately built, not too strong, but certainly not weak. Spike could tell she'd been a slave all her life.

In contrast, Buffy looked like she barely had to lift a finger her entire life. Her skin was soft to the touch, and she wore a rather expensive, though slightly tattered dress. It was clear that she was in for a learning experience. He remembered the defiant glare she shot him. It would take a while, but he would break her. As they continued, Drusilla moved closer and the two shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Buffy asked. Dawn shrugged. "I have no idea," she replied. It dawned on Buffy that they could be headed anywhere. They could even be leaving Tennessee. Buffy had lived there all her life, and the thought of leaving for unfamiliar territory, especially with two people so unpredictable as Spike and Drusilla frightened her more than words could ever say. "What if we escape?" Buffy questioned.

Dawn began shaking fear at the notion. She violently shook her head no. "Trust me," she said, her voice nearly breaking. "You don't want to try that." Buffy was shocked at the look of defeat on Dawn's face. It was as if she were trying to repress the most painful memory imaginable. "Let me show you something," Dawn said slowly. She turned her back to Buffy and slowly bent the top of her dress down. Buffy put a hand to her mouth in shock and sadness at what she saw.

Criss-crossed in the skin of Dawn's back were what had to be the remnants of a brutal whipping. As she stared, Dawn began explaining. "My last master before your parents was one of the cruelest men I've ever seen. None of the slaves knew, nor were permitted to speak his real name. He insisted we address him as The Master." Dawn's voice broke as she spoke. She redid her dress and turned to face Buffy. Her lip quivered as she did continued.

"He had a fondness for slave girls," she said slowly. Buffy noted the particular emphasis Dawn put on the word fondness. "I was a rare commodity he couldn't resist. Buffy, he did _things_ to me. Unspeakable things." At this, Buffy put a hand to her mouth. "It got so bad, I couldn't take it anymore. So, I tried to escape." Buffy was silent. She looked at Dawn as though she wanted her to continue, even though she knew this story would not have a happy ending.

"I was able to avoid capture for three days," Dawn said after a brief pause. "Finally, my luck ran out. When the slave hunters brought me back, he was furious. I think I must have taken forty lashes at his hand alone, before he handed the whip to his overseer. I lost count after that," she said. Her tone suddenly became serious. "Not only that, but to punish me further, he had my mother lynched in front of me." Buffy was speechless. She had no idea how to comfort the younger girl.

"So do you see why trying to escape would be a bad idea?" she questioned. Buffy nodded her head. For the rest of the trip, neither girl spoke. It had to be several hours later, when they were startled awake by the door opening. "Welcome home," Spike said with a grim smile. The girls slowly got out and took in their new surroundings. Before them was the largest house they had ever seen. It had to have at least five stories.

The area was unfamiliar to Buffy. "Where are we?" she asked. Spike turned to her and said, "We're in Georgia." Before he could comment further, he was distracted by the sounds of a commotion. Looking at Drusilla, his expression hardened. "Bugger," he said angrily. "Let's see what's going on." Looking at his newest aquisitions, he said, "Come along." Buffy and Dawn slowly followed, not knowing what to expect. They came to a clearing on the property, where one of the slaves was being restrained.

A young teenage girl pointed an accusing finger at the slave. She looked to be about Buffy's age, and was every bit as beautiful. But that's where the similarities stopped. The slave in question was also a girl. She looked slightly older than Buffy. "Admit it, Rona," the white girl ordered. Spike decided to get to the bottom of this. "Harmony, what is the meaning of this?" he asked sternly. The girl turned to face him. "Daddy, I had a piece of cake and she stole it," she answered, pointing at Rona.

Spike turned to his overseer. What was of note was that it was a woman. "Anyanka, what is the penalty for thievery?" he asked. Buffy's and Dawn's quiet laughter got them glared at by her. These had to be new slaves, because the ones present knew better than to laugh. "Sir, I believe the penalty you set for this offence is twelve lashes with the cat," she answered. Turning her attention to Buffy and Dawn, she asked, "Fresh meat?" Spike nodded.

"They're mulattos," he replied. "And as such, they will be treated as any other slave in this house." He then turned his attention to Rona, who was held by her arms. "Did you steal from my daughter?" he asked. Getting no response, he slapped her across the face. "Answer me," he demanded. The girl knew she was in trouble. "Yes, massa," she answered. There was no other way. She knew the penalty for lying was far worse.

Looking to his men, Spike said, "Take her to the post." The girl didn't struggle as she was led away, everyone present following. "This will be an opportunity for you two to learn your place," he said, glancing at Buffy and Dawn. Buffy couldn't bare to look as Rona was chained to the whipping post. Spike noticed this, and held her forward. "You may proceed," he ordered. Buffy stiffled her tears as the whipping began. Rona cried out as the whip tore the flesh in her back.

As it ended Spike addressed his new slaves. "Lesson the second, do not steal from me and mine," he said. He gave a knowing look to Anyanka. "She'll take it from here," he said.


End file.
